


He Likes It Cold

by krystyna



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystyna/pseuds/krystyna
Summary: Qubli tries to be content with his girlfriend Moon. But a certain blue dragon keeps interrupting his thoughts.





	He Likes It Cold

**Qibli likes the blue.**

He likes staring at the sky and trying to mimic it on paper with the broken crayons Kinkajou lent him. He likes staring into the Oasis in the Scorpion Den and letting his eyes catch the flashing turquoise lights. He likes thinking about all the shades of blue that make up the massive glaciers from the Ice Kingdom. But that sort of thinking leads him dangerously close to someone else. Someone who is _most definitely not_ Queen Glaciers Royal Nephew Prince Winter. So of course most of the time Qibli ends up thinking about him anyway. The iciest, pissiest, bluest dragon Qibli has ever met. He thinks about holding his cold talons in his. He thinks about carefully twining his barbed tail around the ice dragons whip-thin one. He thinks about wrapping him up in his wings, inching their faces closer, and feeling his frostbreath on his face.

But that was wrong. **Wasn't it?**

Qibi loved Moon. Or at least he thinks he does. He knows she loves him. Qibli wants to sweep her up in her arms and tell her _"Hey. I'm sorry. But I think I'm in love with my best friend."_ But she knows. She heard it in his head when he first met the glittery ice dragon. She knows he doesn't love her likes he loves him. Every single time he stares into her dark green eyes, an abyss of blue pierces his gaze.

She's too warm for him.

He prefers the cold.

They're both ok with that. And now that he thinks about it, why does he prefer the cold? What is it about his chilly talons and snowswept wings that make him so attractive? Was it his stuck up attitude? Was it the fact that he was the first dragon that Qibli was able to thaw out and love? Was it, maybe, that the blue dragon felt the same way? It was hard to tell. Now that Moon is gone to the other continent, Qibli is alone with the blue dragon. He's alone with his best friend. His protector. The blue dragon that stuck with him through thick and thin. The blue dragon who is best friends (or maybe more, he hopes) with the son of a assassin. And who knows? Maybe one day by the lake at Sanctuary, he'll take the blue dragon down for a swim. Maybe one day Qibli will grab his freezing arms, look down into his blue gaze, and say, _"Hey jackass. I love you."_ And then maybe the blue dragon will grin with his sparkling white teeth and say, _"It's about time sandsnorter."_

And then Qibli will be cold.

Cold and blue forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in four hours I will do a better one next time I promise . YALL THE MAPEMON BOY CAME OUT TODAY AND IT WAS SO GOOD!! I LOVE QINTER!!


End file.
